


Bully

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I tag all my poetry bad poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More original poetry from me, another "empowering" piece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Everything negative in this was said to me at one point...ugh.

Bully

* * *

 

You're ugly.

You have no talent.

You're too skinny.

You're fat.

You're a stuck up bitch.

Why don't you say anything?

Do you think you're better than everyone?

Stupid blonde.

Stupid poser.

No one will ever love you.

I'm beautiful.

I'm talented.

I'm perfect the way I am.

The numbers on the scale don't define me.

I'm not the bitch.

I don't say anything because you don't let me.

I am better than you, because I don't sink to your level.

I am more than my hair color.

I'm not a poser, I'm unique.

I am loved.

 

 


End file.
